


morning, sleepyhead

by mythasmin



Category: Supergirl (TV 2015)
Genre: Alex is a tease, Domestic Fluff, F/F, Fluff, Game Night, Humor, Jess the secretary - Freeform, Lazy Mornings, Minor Alex Danvers/Kelly Olsen, Minor Querl Dox/Nia Nal, SuperCorp, jess makes an appearance, kara and lena are in love, lena has friends too, nothing new, there will be a lot of fluff, they're soft and i'm soft okay
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-03-22
Updated: 2020-03-28
Packaged: 2021-02-28 16:26:46
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,158
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23230162
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mythasmin/pseuds/mythasmin
Summary: kara and lena are both hopelessly in love with each other, but they both think their feelings are unrequited.alex begins to notice and starts a bet on when they will get together with the superfriends ;)
Relationships: Kara Danvers/Lena Luthor
Comments: 14
Kudos: 73





	1. drop everything now

**Author's Note:**

> this is only tiny atm - mostly just posting it as a test to see how it works!  
> i've never written a fic before, but i read so many supercorp fics and love them, so i figured i should give writing a go now that i don't have college babey

Beams of light shone through the half opened curtains, waking Kara from her sleep. She stretched her limbs across the double bed, allowing her body to take in the morning sunlight. Next to her, Kara could feel a lingering warmth from the person who must’ve just got up. Lena. Remembering Lena was here, a dreamy smile formed on Kara’s face. She lifted off the duvet and slowly made her way to the kitchen, slipping on a pair of pyjama bottoms over her boxer shorts on the way.

“Morning, sleepyhead,” Lena said softly, glancing up at Kara from the kitchen counter where she was pouring cups of coffee for the two of them, “sleep well?"

“Wonderfully,” Kara replied with a grin. “I always do when you’re here, Lena.” Kara moved to sit on one of the stools against the kitchen island and she couldn’t help but dream about a future with mornings like this every day.

“So, what time do you have to be at work?” Lena enquired.

“You tell me, Boss.” Kara replied with a smirk, eyes widening when she realised how flirty that sounded. “I don’t mean— you’re my boss, but you’re here, so if I’m late it’s kind of your fault—No, not your fault! That’s not what I meant… and I’m never late anyway, I just—” she cut herself off, “I’ll stop. I usually go in for nine. So, in 10 minutes.” Kara got up from the stool mid ramble and tripped clumsily backward, gripping the back of the couch to stop her fall.

“Kara, sweetie, don’t worry. I knew what you meant and honestly, you could be late every day, and I would always let you off the hook,” Lena paused, “Especially if your excuse is because you were spending time with me.”

“Oh, um, alright.” Kara giggled nervously, “Thank you, Lena.”

“No problem, darling.”

Kara blushed at the affectionate term, momentarily forgetting that Lena didn’t mean it in the way Kara wished. “I better get ready for work, um, do you need to borrow any clothes or…?” She trailed off, unsure what to say or do next. This was the first time Lena had stayed overnight and it was all new territory for Kara. It wasn’t planned, so Lena had nothing with her other than the clothes she wore for movie night the previous evening. She had borrowed some of Kara’s pyjama bottoms and a plain black tank top to sleep in (which had been almost too much domesticity for Kara to handle).

“Don’t worry. I think I’ll just nip home and freshen up before heading into work but thank you,” Lena replied sweetly. “I’ll wait for you to get ready and then George can drop you off at Catco on the way back to mine, yeah?”

“Oh, um, I was going to fly— o-on the bus. I was going to get the bus, um...” Pausing, she thought over her options, whilst Lena looked at her with a puzzled expression. Kara was planning on using her superspeed to shower and finish her article for Snapper, before flying to Catco to be there for 9am. There was absolutely no chance she would be able to get ready in time if Lena was going to be here waiting for her. Accepting that she would just have to face giving an incomplete article to Snapper and the inevitable consequences, she answered Lena, “Actually, go on then. I’ll just get ready now quickly. Please help yourself to anything for breakfast—” She stopped, realising suddenly that she had eaten almost everything in the apartment after her last Supergirl mission the day before. “Um, there isn’t much though… sorry” She glanced sheepishly up at Lena again, before rushing back into her room.

Lena chuckled lightly to herself at Kara’s behaviour. Her best friend confused her sometimes, but she didn’t mind. Everything Kara did made her smile and she never felt like she had to be somebody that she wasn’t when she was around her. She had Sam and Andrea too, but nothing could compare to the way Kara made her feel. Kara was so thoughtful and kind, always bringing her donuts and Big Belly Burger and inviting her round for movie nights. She made her feel so happy and Lena loved her so much. Lena paused mid-thought. Wait. Was she…? In love with Kara? Stop. She suppressed the realisation as quickly as it came about. Stumbling slightly, she got off the stool and grabbed her phone from her purse. Texting her driver to pick her up, she hurriedly began gathering her coat and stepping into her heels. “Kara!” She called out, noticing her voice sounded a bit too loud in the early morning.

The shower stopped running. “Lena, is everything okay?” Kara yelled back from the bathroom, sounding worried.

“Kara, I’m really sorry, but I have to go. Something has come up at L-Corp and Jess said she needs me there right away. I’ll text you. I-I’m sorry, bye.” Her voice got gradually quieter as she rambled on, making her way out the door as she said goodbye again. Not waiting for a response, she half-ran down the hallway until she reached the lift. Once inside, she leant back against the wall and sighed. That wasn’t good. She shouldn’t have reacted so harshly. Making a promise to herself that she would text Kara later to apologise for leaving on such a short notice, she shoved her feelings into one of her little boxes and hoped she could ignore them. For a while, at least.

Back in her apartment, Kara was worrying. Lena had sounded panicked and she couldn’t work out what might have happened in the five minutes that she had left her alone. She had scanned the apartment with her X-ray vision and seen nothing out of the ordinary other than a frowning Lena Luthor, so she decided that Lena wasn’t in immediate trouble. Well, at least she could get to Catco on time now, Kara thought to herself. She reminded herself to fly over to L-Corp later with donuts to check on Lena, before she quickly got ready and flew off to Catco, hoping that Lena was okay.


	2. meet me in the pouring rain

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Kara breathed a sigh of relief and began to walk towards the junior reporters’ desks. As she approached, she spotted Nia patiently waiting for her with a smug expression on her face. Uh oh. ;)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> nia is here!!

“PONYTAIL! Where’s that damn report?” Kara heard Snapper Carr’s thundering voice from inside the elevator up to the main floor of Catco. Whilst practically pleading the lift to go faster so she would be in less trouble, Kara checked her watch to see if she’d made it. 8:59am. Phew. He couldn’t be too mad if she technically wasn’t late… just very, very on time. As soon as the door began to open, Kara sprinted out (slightly too fast to seem human, but she got away with it).

“I’m here, I’m here! Sorry, sorry!” Kara panted, pretending to be out of breath after running from the elevator. “I’ve got the article! It’s here…somewhere…” She rooted around inside her bag, praying she hadn’t forgotten it between her rush to get to work and worrying about Lena. Aha! She found it, right beneath her DEO comms and her 4000-calorie lunch… she wasn’t very good at being subtle. “Here you go! Sorry I was… well, on time?”

“Shut it, Ponytail. You know full well that being on time is practically being late in this office and I don’t tolerate it. What was so important that you couldn’t get your annoying smile here for at least 8:45, huh?” Kara hoped this was a rhetorical question, but Snapper just glared at her, clearly awaiting a response.

“Um… I was busy.” Kara replied, tentatively.

“Busy doing what? Surely your work is more important to you! You’re going to have to prove to me that it is, or you run the risk of being fired… again!”

“It is! It is more important I swear! I just had Le- a friend! I had a friend over and I’m sorry, I um, I lost track of time and then I thought I would still make it on time, but I wasn’t early enough.” She paused, “But, I did complete the article you wanted for 9…”

“Oh, whoop de doo, you actually did your job for once instead of having coffee dates and girls nights with your gal pal Luthor!” Kara startled at the mention of Lena and began fidgeting with her hands, hoping no one in the office picked up on how flustered she became at the mention of Lena. Snapper sighed and began to walk away, “Just get on with helping the junior reporters Danvers. I’ve had enough of your incessant optimism for one day.”

Kara breathed a sigh of relief and began to walk towards the junior reporters’ desks. As she approached, she spotted Nia patiently waiting for her with a smug expression on her face. Uh oh. Kara sighed and closed her eyes, sensing she knew what was coming next.

“Sooooo gal pals huh? Whatever did Snapper mean?” Nia smirked knowingly.

“I don’t know what you’re talking about, Nia. We should start on this article that Snapper has sent me to supervise you on, yeah?” Kara tried to keep as calm as possible and tried not to think about Lena or her feelings. Any blushing or stammering and Nia would definitely figure it out in an instant. She’s observant like that and although it’s very useful for her job, it can be a bit of pain when Kara is trying to keep something to herself.

“Okay so Lena didn’t sleep over at yours last night?”

“No. I mean, yes! I mean… wait, she did, but that’s all. Nothing else happened.”

Nia giggled at Kara’s stammering. This was way too easy, she thought to herself. “Right, hmmm. So, Lena stayed over and slept on the couch far, far away from you and absolutely nothing sexual or romantic happened at all yeah?” Nia continued, enjoying teasing Kara.

“Yeah exactly, Nia. Well… no actually, she didn’t sleep on the couch, but nothing else happened! Let’s just get on with this work. We don’t have time for this!”

“Wait, she didn’t? Where did she sleep then?”

“Umm in my bed?” Kara spoke timidly, bracing herself for Nia’s outburst.

“Wait for real? YOUR CRUSH OF OVER 3 YEARS SLEPT IN YOUR BED! WITH YOU! AND YOU DIDN’T TRY TO MAKE A MOVE KARA?” This was some of the best gossip she had heard all year.

“Nia!” Kara shushed her, in an attempt to keep her quiet before Snapper returned, “She’s not my- wait how do you know I’ve liked her for three years? I’ve only known _you_ for one year!”

“Aha! So, you admit it! You are in love with her! I knew it!” Nia was very pleased with herself (and Kara could tell). She had managed to get Kara to finally admit she had a crush on Lena and now she could get on with her meddling process.

“I didn’t mean… Look, Nia, I love you, but this is all very new to me and I don’t want Lena to find out and it ruin our friendship, so please, please don’t tell anyone” Kara begged, slightly worried now.

“Okay, okay, don’t worry, Kara. Of course, I won’t tell anyone.”

Kara smiled and whispered a quiet thank you.

“…yet.”

“Niaaaa.”

“Look, if you don’t at least talk to Lena about it soon, then I’ll have no choice but to meddle further. I mean, it’s obvious to anyone with eyes that she likes you back so there really will be no problem, but I understand you’re nervous so-”

“You think she likes me too?” Kara interrupted suddenly, her face blushing scarlet after she realised how pathetic she must’ve sounded.

“Obviously. She literally bought a company for you, dork. She filled your office with flowers! That can literally only scream romance. I know I wasn’t there to see that, but man I wish I could’ve been. Winn told me it was like straight out of a rom com!”

“…Oh” Kara couldn’t believe what she was hearing. Surely Lena couldn’t like her too. She didn’t really understand what there was to like, but Nia did seem to make some sense. But what if Nia was wrong and Lena didn’t like her? She had to put a stop to Nia’s meddling, just in case. “I’m sure it’s nothing, Nia. Friends do nice things for friends, especially best friends. I bring donuts to her at L-Corp all the time!”

Nia smacked her palm on her forehead. “Oh my... Kara! You do that because you are in love with her! We have already established this!” Nia laughed at Kara’s attempts at refusing to accept the clear truth. “Also, you bring her food? All the time? Didn’t you just tell me last week that Brainy bringing me food was his, and I quote, language of love? Aren’t you just doing the exact same thing as me and Brainy with Lena? Me and Brainy who are, you know, in a romantic relationship!”

Kara blushed even further.

**Author's Note:**

> thank u to my lovely friends Helen and Kai (@cacticonvo) for beta reading this!  
> \--  
> find me on twitter @mythasmin or email me at mythasmin@gmail.com :)


End file.
